emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6234 (10th May 2012)
Plot There is still no news on Zak, and Lisa is angry that he lied about the cancer. At the same time, Zak is still on the moors having an imaginary conversation with Butch and Shadrach. Back in the village, Cameron and Debbie are disgusted with Cain's attitude towards Zak when Cain thinks that Debbie should be resting rather than helping the family. Later, Cain makes a call telling the recipient to ring him if they find Zak. In the pub, Cain receives a call to say that Zak's van has been located and he heads up to the moors to look for him. While struggling across the moorland, Cain hears Zak shouting faintly and follows his voice, finally finding him on a ledge. Zak is completely startled to see Cain looming over him. Meanwhile, Jimmy is still off with Nicola for losing Elliot, but she just fumes that he is being unreasonable and exits with Angelica. Later in the pub, Nicola admits to Rodney she is gutted that Jimmy thinks she is useless with his son. Back at Mill Cottage, Jimmy and Nicola throw light-hearted digs at one another. Nicola tries to see the funny side, but deep down knows she is not fully forgiven. Elsewhere, Laurel sees Ashley in the café and agrees to let him visit the children later, Holly and Adam are surprised to find Moira and Hannah dressed up to go out to the pub, while Alicia is frustrated when she has to work and misses a night out with David and Rachel. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Jackson Cummins (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson Guest cast None Locations *Yorkshire moors *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and driveway *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Only one episode was broadcast on this date due to coverage of the last live semi-final of Britain's Got Talent immediately following this episode. *Additional credits: Franklin Henson Jr (Stunt Co-ordinator), Franklin Henson Sr (Zak Double). *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,560,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes